Alvin and the chipmunks 6 Trapped in a Triangle
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: Having Big Plans for their weddings, the Munks are up to fly towards Sapporo in Hokkaido, spending a good time and wedding, things going downhill as they are about to fly back home, was it just an sudden glimpse of misfortune , or was it Destiny who took its toe, as they found themselves on an Island in the Bermuda Triangel, will they be able to escape or are they trapped forever.
1. Prophecy and Dirty thoughts at a night

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 6 **

**Trapped in a Triangel**

**The First chapter and a little warm up for the next big story after AATC 5, enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: Prophecy, Visions of the Destiny.**

**No one´s Pov:**

Time, Time is immeasurable, are we really able to rightfully say of how much time passed, how much time it is or how much time is left.

No time is Infinite, it is unsteady, …. and sometimes when you think that you know how much time passed , it easly can surprise you.

This Prophecy is my Legacy, my Legacy to the world , to my world and yours.

This prophecy is able to connect two worlds together in which the time flows different, in which things you experience will remain forever in your heart, no matter how much you try to forget.

I have foreseen it in a dream, in the last moments of my freedom:

When the Moon, ends it´s run after a Hundred years, the Moonchildren will return to our world, to overthrow the one who unrightfully sits on the throne, to overthrow the false god.

A Hero will come, and together with Courage, Force and Wisdom he will draw a weapon , stronger than every sword, together with the ones following him, he will find the lost stones to revive the great white one and on wings of light he will descent to fight and to defeat the false god in unity with the folk, but in the end only the sacrifice of the Light can defeat the Darkness, and bring peace to our world.

On wings of Metal they will come and in the eye of the storm they will fly , to arrive where their destiny lays.

Remember my children, only the one who is of a pure heart will fulfil his wishes, so it is in my as well as in your world.

I long for my Children, but I have to wait, to act too soon, can seal their fate!

But always remember my Children, without innocents praying will be senseless, hope will be an illusion and Oceansoul, nothing but our name.

**Alvin´s pov:**

I can´t breathe, even though I feel that the air is streaming around me, I feel as if I suffocate, I can hear water around me, and I hear the wind howling, I don´t know where I am, but I know that soon I will be dead, all I know from before was that I went to bed, so this must be a dream, but why does it seem so realistic then.

I tried to open my eyes, which I managed, only to got to see that I only opened the eyes in the dream, then I saw it , a giant shadow above me, it seemed to me as if it flies through the hurricanes, as if they don´t exist.

"Where am I?" I hear myself saying.

"You are home!" A gentle voice said to me, a hurtfully familiar voice, even though I know I heard it for the first time in my life.

"No fear, Vascari won´t let you die, my dear Alvin!" How does she know my name, and what does she mean with, Vascari won´t let you die.

"Who are you?" I asked as I saw a beautiful chipette, at least half the years of me and Brittany older, I then recognized where I was.

I was still in the storm.

"Where are my Friends, my fiancée, where are my Brothers!" I asked the Voice.

"They are also home, soon you will arrive!" The voice said as the woman began to fade away.

"But I am Home, where else should I be, what should I do!" I asked holding on her like on a straw.

"Have faith, in what you and your friends will witness, be wise, be strong but for all what is worth, have courage, you must prepare for whatever will come, my dear Alvin!" The voice faded away and suddenly things went dark.

"Uwwwah!" I was fully awake, I knew I sweated , it was thought no real nightmare but it felt like one, it just was so real.

"What just happened, what was this all about!" I mumbled as I stood up and went to the Bathroom, I walked and jumped up to the sink, I began to splash some cold water in my face.

"What are you doing Alvin!" I mumbled to myself, I stared in the mirror, trying to picture out what I saw, I saw an 9 year old Chipmunk, who was afraid of a simple dream, I mean I was home, not somewhere in the sky, what probably can happen to me.

"Have faith she said, faith for what, what will happen, as crazy as it sounds , I refuse to say it was a dream, she was so real!" I said.

"Who was so real!" A New Voice sounded from behind me.

"Whaaaah!" I tripped and feel inside of the sink.

"Help, can´t breath, help me!" unfortunately I turned the sink into a bath, by pushing the aqua-stop of the tube, and the water fell like a waterfall right on me, pushing me under, I almost drowned as I felt paws on my shoulder, I got pulled at the surface.

"Phuwaaah!" I love air, it is so precious when you once got the feeling to suffocate, and then suddenly being able to breathe again.

"Are you alright!" the sweet voice from before asked me.

"I am, thanks!" I siad as I looked at her, she looked funny with wet fur but I knew better than to start laughing.

"What are you doing up Brittany, not that I mind but still, don´t you normally sleep as long as I do?" I asked her.

"You spoke in your sleep, always asking where you were and what was happening, and then you began to speak to an imaginary person!" She said and I blushed.

"Sorry to keep you awake honey!" I said to her kissing her forehead,

"So how long did it go on now?" She suddenly asked me out of the blue.

"Eh what?" I asked confused.

"Don´t play me dumb Alvin, how long do you have that dream?" She asked me.

"Umm, since three days in a row!" I siad nervous, I still hate to tell others my weaknesses.

"Why didn´t you told to Dave?" She asked.

"And what would he do against, maybe beat my dreams up?" I asked her playfully.

"Maybe, why not, you know how Dave can be, he can become Berserk when he knows you are in trouble, or anyone of us for a fact!" Brittany said.

"Guess you are right, so , shall we go dry us off, and than go back to bed!" I said.

"Would be an idea, or maybe,…!" She whispered in my ear, and I felt how my blood boiled, I went hot, hotter than usual and hotter than my normal state.

"B-Brittany , are you sure, I mean it's a big responsibility, and all, do we not might take things too fast!" I began to ramble, seriously, I was just afraid to make things wrong I wanted her first time to be special, and not just in the affect.

"I rather wanted you to wait, until we are in a more romantic place!" I tried to convince her.

"Alvin you know what has happened not, I can see it whenever I go outside with the girls, the hungry glances of the boys, they not only got the hots for us, if you know what I mean!" She said and it was my weak-point, I hate it when she tells me of how much other chipmunks give attention to that.

"But what are you thinking, I mean you could get pregnant, it's the season of the heat, what if you get pregnant?" I asked her, and yes I Alvin Seville was afraid of a girl, a sexcrazy girlfriend in heat is not to underestimate, the heat can turn sweet girls to your worst nightmare.

"I don´t care, of course I could get pregnant but I told you more than twice that even if I get pregnant, I wouldn´t regret it, because it would be your child Alvin, I won´t having a child with any other, than you!" she said holding my face in both hands, she looked at me seductively, I knew I couldn´t resist for long.

"Alright I will do it but we have to be careful, lets dry off and then meet at the roof, in the moonshine it is still more romantic than in a bathroom, don't you think so too!" I siad to her and she nodded.

"Youre right, alright then I await you up on the roof my stallion!" she said as she seductively streaked her tail through my face.

"I`m behind you!" I said driven from a lust, making me hungry for it.

"Don´t let me wait too long okay honey!" she said with her seductive accent.

"Alright then , here we go!" I said as soon as she was away, I closed the door to the bathroom and ran to Simon´s bed.

"Simon, Simon wake up I need your help!" I said , as I shook him awake.

"What is it this time Alvin!" He asked a bit annoyed due to his interrupted sleep.

"it´s that time again!" I siad to him and he was instantly awake.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She´s waiting on the roof!" I siad, he looked at me suspicious,

"Why the hell is she up on the roof?" He asked .

"I accidently said, it would be more romantic in the moonshine , instead of in the bathroom!" I siad weakly.

"Go on , wake the others, we have much work!" Simon said as he began to prepare the little injection, it was a harmless calming serum to calm your nerves, for a chipmunk however it is enough to get punched k.o. for a few hours.

"Thanks bro!" I siad as I began to wake up RJ, Kiro and Yugo.

"Always there to help you to not make something foolish, Alvin!" Simon said and I rolled my eyes.

"Is it my fault that she gets in heat every three day by now, its after all mating season, so its no wonder she absolutely got the hots for me, believe me, sometimes it is big hard work to resist, but then I always remember of how much disappointed Dave would be, I can´t stand the fact that he would be angry about it, though I would take responsibility for a child, you know exactly what dave means about teenage mothers, he hates the fact that children get pregnant at the age of 16-17 already, and I mean I am only ten by tomorrow, so Brittany, Dave would seriously choke me when something like this would happen!" I said weakly, while waking the others.

"I know, but I also know from Jeanette that you and Brittany had spoken about getting a child when you are married, why do you think Brittany always tries to get you to have IT whit her, so you finally would marry her!" Simon said and I know he was right, I have been too often saved from trouble to questioning Simon´s IQ.

"I know but what shall I do, I am afraid to mess things up Simon, I don´t want to lose her, what if a married life don´t work, what if we leave out of the marriage in hatred, dou you have an idea how worse that would be, I wouldn't dare to allow any women to come in my heart, when my love to Brittany would fall apart, that's why I am afraid, I don´t want to lose the most precious in my life!" I said to him.

"You know what, I think you are taking things way too serious, Brittany loves you, and a marriage will only strengthen that bond, more so with a child!" Kiro said, after he woke Yugo.

"If Reika would ask me to have a child I would say yes, because I love Reika and I know a child would make both of us even happier and draw us closer together, so it is with you and Brittany!" Kiro explained to me.

"Yeah, but I am kinda afraid!" I said.

"Afraid of what!" Yugo, now finally awoken, asked.

"I am afraid that it are only the hormones who are speaking, who tells me that Brittany actually truly wants a child, well at least so early.

I just don´t want her to regret her decision, I want her to truly and clearly think about it before asking me, she knows how much of work a baby is.

Since Clarisse was born, she knows what will come upon us with a child, I just want her to have a clear mind about it and to make an honest and not an Hormone-stricken decision about it!" I siad and the others were in awe.

"In looking at it, I think you are right, but this can only being solved when you, Brittany as well as Dave and Claire are speaking together about this, unless you don´t want to have an clear decision for yourself!" Yugo said.

"When Sayari ask me I will first go to Jeniffer and to JD, when I am doing something like this , I want them to know, I don´t want to become our babies behind their back and then they have to deal with it, that wouldn´t be right to them since they already have done so much for us, to letting them being left out by something like this isn´t right.

My advices, speak with Clare and Dave together, and try to come to a compromise, try to make dave understand that you guys want to have children and that you are sure about the consequences and your responsibilities towards them!" Yugo said, how smart he sometimes was, I mean Simon was always smart but there is something different at him, something what makes Yugo Special.

But there where days that I saw that something seemed to be wrong, he seemed to be in deep thoughts, so also Aisha, I have seen it over the whole year so far, something that hurted them from the inside, they were closer together than ever before, they always have been a bit apart from each other even though they were siblings, I think they have a secret together , which not even Sayari or Neil knowing.

"I guess you are right, alright guys now careful, I will distract Brittany, while you prepare the injection!" I siad as we arrived on the roof.

"Alright, go get her, stallion!" Yugo smirked and I blushed.

"When you call me that it just sounds gay!" I laughed, and so I made my way to the end of the roof where I could see Brittany sitting.

"Did you wait long!" I asked as she looked up.

"No not really, I was just observing the stars!"!" she said as she turned towards the sky.

"Do you think we are alone out there, I rather think that there are more than just one world!" Brittany said looking back at me.

"I would say so, I mean no one knows how old the Universe truly is, what when all those fancy scientist have found a false date, what if the time of the Big bang is completely false , and the universe is older than we think, what when civilizations from several million years away, suddenly decide to visit us, who knows what will lie in the future!" "I said sincere.

"So what exactly is this dream about Alvin!" Brittany asked me.

"It always begins in the same way, I hear this voice, as if I read a diary, it talks about the time, the past, present and the future, then it talks about an old prophecy, and then I seem to wake in my dream, I feel that I am falling , and that it´s hard to breath, I cant find anyone of you, all I see is, white and wild water under me, storms and moving shadows above me, and Lightning and Hurricanes all around me, pieces of metal begin to try to cut me in pieces, and suddenly within this chaos I see her, she is beautifull, it's a chipette as much as I can see, she wears a white tunica and she wears a diadem on her head she has an appearance of royality but also of wisdom, she seems to be a shaman or something like this, and she knows my name, she always said I should be prepared for it, but for what, she said I shall have faith, and that we will soon arrive home, but where does she mean, we are Home!" I said, and she nodded.

"Lets speak about it tomorrow, right now I have something to give you!" she said as she began to unzip the nightgown she weared, in the most seductive manner, I gulped, I just hope the boys don´t forget when to come.

"Brittany, is this really what you want?" I asked her, but I could see that lust had darkened her eyes.

"Yessssh!" And suddenly she lay upon me, I was pinned down under her, and she began to move her hip seductively.

"Brittany , shouldn´t we rather wait with this before we actually are married!" I asked.

"That's too long, such a procedure always takes so long to be prepared, but I want you now!" Brittany said as she downed her lips upon my own, stealing my breath with a kiss, she was wild, forcing me to kiss her, the lust had clouded her mind and it was more instinct than actually wanting to do it.

"Guys where the hell are you!" I Mumbled as she began to go down on me, I knew sooner or later she will find what she search , but before it came to it we heard a light tap on the roof, followed by other taps wich were faster, it seemed as if something is running towards us.

"NIN, NIN!" The voice said, I recognized it was yugo, But Brittany´s mind was foged and she could only think about IT.

"Who is disturbing us!" Brittany shouted , as the taps rapidly came closer.

"Not this time!" Brittany said , and if the lust had give her superpowers, she suddenly grabbed in the air, and three something in the other direction.

"You better cut it out, or else I seriously have to hurt you!" And so she towered over an knocked out Kiro. Pulling off his black mask which made him almost invisible in the dark.

"What the , why you Kiro?" She asked , that was my chance.

"It´s for your own good!" I said as I pushed the needle down,

"What aaaare, you doinnnnnnnngg?" And she was k.o. for the next six hours, I held her in my arms, while she slept.

"Alright , the situation is back under Controll, you can wake up Kiro!" I siad as I walked past with her.

"Oww, damn is it just me or is she getting stronger per day!" Kiro said as he held his arm.

"I though she wanted to rip my arm off!" He said as he looked at the sleeping Brittany, hich I logically had dressed again.

"It´s impossible to picture how strong they get when they don't have a Chipmunk in years, they must be scary!" He said.

"How do you do it , when Reika is at this point?" I asked.

"My dirty little secret!" Kiro said with a grin.

"Wait you don´t…?" I asked, but he interrupted me.

"For me to know ,for you to find out!" He said still grinning as he helped me to drag Brittany downstairs, after I brought her back in her bed, I tucked her inside safely, she looked so cute when she sleeps, she seemed to even get more Angelic when she is fully relaxed like this.

"So I'm going back to bed, and you guys!" Kiro asked, as he and Yugo laid back to their Girlfriends.

"Me too!" Simon said as he went back to bed.

"I will stay up a little and sleep later!" I said as I made my way back on the roof.

"I sat there in the Summer Moonlight, fortunately the Summervacantion already have started.

I bathed in the moonlight and let the events of tonight pass a second time towards me.

"When the Moon, ends it´s run after a Hundred years, the Moonchildren will return to our world, to overthrow the one who unrightfully sits on the throne, to overthrow the false god.

A Hero will come, and together with Courage, Force and Wisdom he will draw a weapon , stronger than every sword, together with the ones following him, he will find the lost stones to revive the great white one and on wings of light he will descent to fight and to defeat the false god in unity with the folk, but in the end only the sacrifice of the Light can defeat the Darkness, and bring peace to our world.

On wings of Metal they will come and in the eye of the storm they will fly , to arrive where their destiny lays.

Remember my children, only the one who is of a pure heart will fulfil his wishes, so it is in my as well as in your world.

I long for my Children, but I have to wait, to act too soon, can seal their fate!

But always remember my Children, without innocents praying will be senseless, hope will be an illusion and Oceansoul, nothing but our name." I mumbled as I remembered on my dream.

"What is that supposed to mean, has this something to do from where I came, from where we all came!" I asked up to the moon before I began to humm, I felt the Moon giving me pleasure, I relaxed more in the light of a full moon than in every other times, it seemed to have something magical to me.

_**There's something missing  
Something's not quite right  
And I can fell it calling  
To me every night  
**_

I suddenly began, it was a song I once heard before, though I cant remember where, I thin k it was from a tv show, though it was that time crappy sung, that is all I remembered.

_**A little voice inside  
Tells me someone is out there  
And I must never give up  
Searching everywhere! **_

"Could it be about our mother, this dream has something to do with her, I can feel it!"_****_

(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday  


I never said this to Simon or Theodore, or to anyone in general, but I knew we were adopted, Mother told me a week before they decided to leave us living our own life, she said to me that we were adopted, that one day they found us on their porch, my right ear shall have been bleeding, I had a big cut in it, but I cried not a tear she said.

Even though she wasn´t our true mother, Clarissa was a wonderful women, so was Mark, from whom I got my Middle name, Alvin Mark Seville.

_**(Someday) We are gonna be together  
(Someday) Life will be so much better  
(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
(Someday) United in the light of love  
(Someday) The story can only end one way  
We'll be together someday**_

Someday!  
We'll be together someday!

All i knew of our true mother was her name, Princess Vinnysalia Di Mare Oceansoul.

It was clear that I then shall be a prince, alongside of my brothers, but prince from where, why did we got separate from our mother, and when or will we ever see her again, I would likely to search for her, if I had any startpoint, but I have none, even knowing all of this I have to wait for the time to show me the way I have to go.

"sigh its no use, I cant think straight right now!" I siad as I took out my Munkpod, an Ipod in miniature format.

I choose a song which I listened since the first day I had the dream.

_**Triplets born  
The throne awaits  
A seer warns  
Of a deadly fate  
Give up your children  
Seperate  
Bide your time  
Lie in wait**_

Sonic Underground  
Sonic Underground  
They made a vow  
Their mother will be found 

It often happened that a song did tell exactly the situation you were in, I experienced this often, but maybe my dreams were getting so crazy because of the song, well who knows._****_

The children grow  
Learn what's right  
Leaders of the freedom fight  
They seek their mother  
She knows they do  
Is it time?  
If she only knew  
Will the prophecy come true?

Sonic Underground  
Sonic Underground 

Prophecy, that was the word of why I listened to the song, it seemd to match almost too good._****_

[Queen Aleena]  
"I long for my children  
But I have to wait  
To act too soon could seal their fate"

They made a vow  
Their mother will be found  
Sonic Underground

Wait, did she just said exactly the same as the women in my dream, I long for my children but I have to wait, to act too soon can seal their fate.

"It's the same as in my dream, but ,…, maybe I do interpret more than necessary in this dream!" I siad to myself, trying to relax again, it had no use so I decided it was time to go back to bed, to go back to sleep peacefully, since no one knows what will lie in the future.

Its as unsure as the ocean, the deep unknown.

**Titlesong and titelpicture, Stratovarius: Deep unknown.**


	2. Talkmasters, its funtime

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 6 **

**Trapped in a Triangel**

**Here comes the second chapter, hope you like it, leave me an review if you do so.**

**Chapter 2: Sex-talk, Dirty attack, worries of different kinds, Pop time, Interview with the Munks.**

**Dave´s pov:**

"She did what?" I thought I don't hear right.

"Believe it or not Dave, but I tell you, Women in heat are scary, devilish scary, I was lucky to have the boys at my side or else something might had happened, something I don't want to rush at all!" Alvin said making me suspicious.

"Wait, what´s that supposed to mean?" I asked dumbfounded, and he rolled his eyes only.

"Dave, of course will I and Brittany someday have children, I just don´t want her to rush things so fast, I want her to make a clear decision, not a hormone filled one, I can´t have that!" Alvin said sadly, as he sat himself next to me on the couch.

"I know what you thinking about teenage pregnancy, that´s why I didn´t already gave in, but it gets more and more harder to keep her of me, as much as I love Brittany, it becomes quite annoying to always need to hide whenever I think she´s coming my way, she´s becoming addicted to do IT with me, if you know what I mean.

I mean , if Claire would be so damn Horny, what would you do to avoid getting into a situation, you don't know if you might regret it or not, we still have our carrier and the music, I just don´t want Brittany to give up everything she ever cared about, because her hormones force her to have a child!" Alvin explained.

"That's indeed a problem, I think I would probably run away, but then again you swore to her to never leave her, no matter what, same as I swore to Claire, either way you are wrong!" I said.

"That doesn´t help me at all though, I am grateful when I can have my peace for the few hours, while she´s sleeping, but it seems that with every new awakening, her hunger and lust begins to grow, as if she were on drugs and have to make a therapy, with every passing day without her needed stuff, she gets more and more aggressive, in the moment I do not only fear for my lower region, but also for my health at all!" Alvin said with a sad smile.

"I want to make her see that I love her, that I care about her, but how shall I show it to her when all she cares for the moment is to make babies, I bet she already has prepared the nest!" Alvin asked in horror.

"I never though you would ever be afraid of a girl you love Alvin, less of making babies, the most foolish thing one can do when one doesn´t mean it seriously!" I said as I balanced Clarisse on my knee, I wanted to give Claire some peace so I kept an eye at her.

"Dave this is a huge responsibility, a child is nothing you can break and then simply shrug it off, a Baby is precious, its not only an evidence of pure love, but also the connection of two hearts together, when I have a child with Brittany, this child will become either like me, or like Brittany, maybe even a combination of us two, but there is always that simple way she can connect us together, because no matter what, we always know that this Baby will be our Baby, our Child, our Flesh and Blood, you understand?" Alvin asked but something other struck me like lightning.

"That I ever hear the word responsibility out of your mouth, it was something I thought to be impossible!" I siad dumbfounded, and I saw my mistake right by the start but I was too slow on the brake.

"You know what, Why the hell do I even discuss this with you, you already have your child and you clearly have better thing to do , than to listen to your sons problems!" Alvin shouted outraged , he jumped down from the couch and walked back to his room.

"Did I said something wrong?"

**Alvin´s Pov:**

Dave don´t understand me in the slightest, do I ask too much, when I want him to listen to me and to find a solution, well at least he now knows it, and I think its now over anyway, I am sick of running away, why shall I resist, if Brittany wants a baby so bad, why am I so cruel and deny it to her, I shall have her having her way, so she might be more than satisfied, I want her to be happy, so in order to make her happy, I have to do it, but for this I have to take special measures.

"First marrying, then the child, simply as that, she wants a baby from me, good, shall she have one but before I will make her my wife, dammit man I can be as greedy as her, watch out here comes Alvin the Ladykiller.!" I said to myself.

"Fate if you hear me, Come at me bro, I am prepared to beat your ass!" I shouted as I stomped in my room, that I would regret this speech later so much, was never in my plan,.

I closed the door sighed and walked to my bed as I saw Brittany towering menacingly from above the bed.

"Hey Darling, why don't you join me up here, it´s so lonely without you, you ignored me the whole week, but after all I know how to make you feel better!" She purred even her grin was devilish, she seductively liked her lips I gulped, I was hot and kind of aroused too, fortunately I weared pants, we began to wear them as we were the first time down I Japan, it seems to just be more polite to the society.

"You know what, why not, I will be there in a second, let me just jump upwards!" I said as I climbed up the bed, faster than I know and faster than I like, I was pinned down by an angry chipette.

"This time you won´t be able to resist, you will not get away and you not gonna get me k.o.!" She said through gritted teeth.

"This time you will not go away until I am satisfied!" She said as she forced her lips at mine, hungrily.

"Then what are you waiting for, I am all yours!" I siad to her surprise.

"You not try to run away, how so?" She asked dumbfounded.

"I´m tired of running away, how will I ever be able to deny something to you , which you so desperately need, I can understand that you need release , and kindly as I am I will give you this release, if you still want that!" I asked, needless that her eyes became even more hungry for sex.

"Well if that's the case, better prepare yourself, because here I come!" She said as she jumped on me, throwing me backwards in the bed, pinning me down, her hips moved until she was comfortable, she towered with a seductive grin above me, I gulped.

"Alright then, let´s get over this!" I siad, as her face came nearer and her hips began to circle in her own way, it was an arousing feeling which spread from my brain downwards my body, it began more and more to cloud my mind too, I caressed her body, her curves and damn, if I ever said she were hot, I was damn right, she was the hottest girl I ever got to know, those curves could drive you crazy, we French kissed and she chuckled while I played with her tongue.

"Alvin I am sorry, I…, AAAAAALLLLLLVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNN!" Dave shouted as he suddenly came storming in my room, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw us two making out naked on the bed, the yell I heard seemed to be hundred folded louder than every yell he ever screamed at me.

**A few Moments later:**

"I,I can´t believe that you did that!" Dave shouted outraged.

"Why so upset, you were the one who made fun of me as I tried to seriously speak with you, and just because I was tired of running away and give in to Brittany´s wishes, I am now the bad one, what was it with you and Claire, she wished for a Baby, and poff, as if it was Christmas, she has her baby, but when I want to make my love feeling good and better than before, urging for release, it´s the worlds end or what?" I asked equal outraged.

"That doesn´t give you the right to actually, do THAT with Brittany!" Dave shouted.

"Then tell me, who gave you the right to knock Claire up and to becoming a baby with her, who gave JD the right to get Jeniffer pregnant, or Esmeralda´s adoptive father to have a baby with Mira´s adoptive mother, or who gave Esmeralda the right to get knocked up by Mark, no one, they just did but I get yelled on when Brittany and I do it, it would have happened sooner or later Dave, just deal with it!" I shouted back.

"I shall deal with it, you guys are way too young for it!" Dave tried to argue.

"And how old shall I be, after your taste, 50, if I ever would get this old, it´s mating Season Dave, I think you forgot that we are animals, not humans, just because you have any moral about having children so early, doesn´t means that this counts us in, and after all did I not knocked Brittany up by the first time, other than you Dave!" I said with a winning grin, well I knew I would win because I was right, right after their honeymoon they announced to us that Claire was pregnant.

"Sigh, why do I even try to argue with you Alvin, you won´t listen anyways, and now you may did something bad to the poor Brittany, I bet you fell over her like a hungry beast!" Dave desperately tried to search something to make me responsible for, in order to somehow punish me.

"Naaaw, Dave I'm perfectly fine , and , well to admit, I think I was rather the beast, I admit, I think I was kind of pushy the whole week because I just got such an urge to get together with Alvin in this way, I think the heat and the lust clouded my mind, i´m sorry if I upset you Dave but if anyone is to blame , then it is me, not Alvin!" Brittany said wrapping an arm around my neck looking at me lovestrucked.

"Maybe but he hadn´t have to give in so fast, he could have fight the urge!" Dave asked as a last try to get me.

"Dave, do you resisted the urge as Claire seduced you to have a baby with you, I think we all know the answer, because your baby is actually there!" My babe shot a critical hit at Dave and he was a loss of words, yeeeehaww, that's how I like my girl.

"Give it up Dave, every evidence is speaking against you!" I joked and he shot a dirty look at me.

"Sigh, alright I give up, but we have to take a limit, please keep you , Activity, shot before the others, especially , before Theodore, Eleanor, Ginro and Sakura, and reduce it to an acceptable minimum in the month okay, and I beg you for the love of god, don´t let me hear it , or I have to strangle a stranger!" Dave sighed, and I knew the war was won.

"Yes sir!" I saluted before him, before I took Brittany bridal style and ran to the living room, I think I earlier heard the boys saying they wanted to train a bit singing and performing in the afternoon.

I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing and I rushed back towards the door, together Brittany and I Opened the door after looking through the screen, who it was.

"Hey guy´s how was your day!" I shouted as we greeted the Munkstyle gang.

"I tell you Alvin I am done, I am so done, my feet hurt like hell and my mouth is dry as the sahara!"Reika said as she hugged Brittany, fist-bumped me, and walking past towards the kitchen where just in this moment a still fuming Dave marched out towards his room.

"Whoa, what´s the matter, why does Dave seem to be angry?" Kiro Reika´s soulmate asked.

"We had just a little argument, some different opinions and ways to see a certain situation!" I siad.

"Just admit it Alvin, you and Brittany did IT!" Yugo joked, as he looked at me closely.

"What makes you thinking this?" I asked but I knew I blushed.

"Ha I knew it, good job bro, hope you didn´t knocked her up!" Yugo hollered.

"Almost!" A voice came from Dave room.

"Not even quite!" I shouted back, while Yugo rolled himself on the floor from laughing.

"Yugo, please, show some more manners, we are here as guests "Sayari, Yugo´s voice of reason and soulmate, told him, after he stood up again.

"You guys making such a drama out of that, its normal for mammals, to mate in the mating season!" RJ said as he entered with his own soulmate Taya, right before Ginro and Sakura came in.

"What do you mean by that!" he asked his big Brother.

"No fear, Ginro, you don´t have to earn this already, someday we will teach you everything you have to know, but for now let´s cut the topic, and enjoy the rest of the day, we had a hard day!" RJ said to him.

"Well it was you who asked for summer studies abroad, if you wouldn´t have made this suggestion to JD, you may could have enjoy the summer vacations, like we do…!"

"A little too much for my taste!" Dave´s voice shouted out of his room.

"Instead of having to study, while JD and Jeniffer are on their honeymoon!" Yes, Both Munkstyle Guardians and Managers finally were married, after JD got the guts to ask Jeniffer father, for the hand of his daughter, who willingly agreed.

And since they didn´t wanted to let the Munks alone, they wanted to stay home, mostly because of Yugo, I guess, but the Munkstyle gang made a deal with them, if they would study in the Summer, they could travel towards us Sevilles, logically as long as Dave wanted, and well since we finally moved out of Dave's little house, towards an far bigger one, we finally were able to have a huge company of friends with us, logically was the birth of Clarisse, Claire´s movement in our house, and the Chipettes wish for an own room, before the incident on the Island, also a big factor who spoke for an Movement to a bigger location, and with the Money addition out of the two Movies we played in, we finally had enough money to buy a new house, it had the size of Ian´s former villa.

Apropos Ian.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell rung, we looked outside to see no other but Ian.

"Hey guys I have wonderful news!" He said as he stepped inside, yes this much of the Movie was true, Ian and Zoe Married and have a son too together, Tyson Hawke, and yes after he highly swore, to never go against us anymore, we let him back in our live.

"Dreamdance movie factory finally gave their yes to the Movie idea, yes, yes, yes, I can´t believe it, I will become a star!" He said, by all love to god, even though he slightly changed a bit he seemed to no be able to fully erase the old Ian, he still was profit-greedy.

"Which movie idea?" We asked confused.

"Wooaaahooo, hold your horses, you joking right, what do you mean which idea, our adventure at the island that time 2,5 years ago of course, didn´t Dave told you guys anything?" Ian asked, but we shacked our head in no.

"Dave, oh c´mon, you can´t do this to me, why didn´t you told them!" Ian shouted.

"I think I forgot it, I still try to cope with the fact that I almost died, so I don't want to be remembered all too well on it!" Dave shouted.

"Oh c´mon, this time it will only be a movie, you won´t die in this situation!" Ian said as he walked towards Dave´s room, but before he could enter his handy ringed.

"Yeah, Ian Hake on the line, yeah, yeah, I hear, what, more wow, …. I understand , and there is no way I can convince you that the story is good the way I presented to you, ah, ah okay, alright I will see what we can do there, alright, yeah, yeah, alright I will try to come up with something better, okay, yeah alright then, we gonna meet each other soon, alright , uhuh alright goodbye Mr, Masamoto!" and so Ian hung up, before he sighed and let himself sliding down a newbie wall.

"Oh dammit!" He said.

"Wow, what´s the matter Ian?" I asked.

"They like the idea with the island, they just want more, well, WOW, behind it, they say the story is good but it won´t truly ban the cinema guest on their seat, so we have to do something, we have to give the story more pep!" Ian said.

"But how to write a screenplay if you have no better story to tell than the truth!" Ian said sadly.

"No problem we will find something to spice it up, we are not for nothing the Chipmunks!" I said to him, and he smiled sadly.

"Yeah that's the problem, because you are the Chipmunks, the people are awaiting something far crazier than before. Something with so much,…, BAM , that it literally punches them in the face, it shall be a movie, on which people still think about in five years, you understand?!" He said.

"Well that indeed a problem, but like we said we will come up with something!", but right now, lets have some music!" I siad to him and he smiled.

"Well why not, it will surely cheer me up to hear you singing!" Ian answered.

"Guys are you on board?" I asked the others.

"That you still ask us that, of course we are!" Reika shouted.

"Yeah why not, against a good audition time I never say no!" RJ said, and so we all walked inside of the Living room, only to see Theodore and Simon fighting, and pretty unusual scene.

"No Theo I wont let you play those games, you know that Alvin always plays games not even suitable for himself, I wont lose you too to his quirks!" Simon said as he triedto rip the controller of the console, out of Theo´s grip.

"And I say I am old enough to play the same games you guys do, after all it is my Console, Dave buid it to me, and kindly as I am I let you play your games on it, so why am I the only one to always been told which games to play!" Thedore argued back as he also ripped at the controller.

To be honest for their measurement, this was already a big fight, since the two never really fought.

"Shouldn´t we rather go between them!" Ginro asked.

"Naaah now comes the best!" I siad as I grinned.

"But I am your big brother, believe me I know what´s good for you!" Simon argued.

"Same as you did on the island not, as we were Bungeejumping!"Theodore argued back.

"Or as you made a base jump from the waterfall, I see this is so good for me, not!" Theodore argued back, and both only glared at each other.

"Just let them, I want to play music now!" Reika said as she walked to the Battle of the Bands : Force and Fear tablet, the real Test-battle game, out of the first movie.

_Eiffel 65, My Console:_

_**Reika: **_

_**We're gonna play the game the playstation all day,  
With metal gear solid to tekken 3.  
And from omega boost to resident evil  
Just play for the fun  
Cos we got it going on.  
**_

_**Kiro:  
Tekken 3, metal gear solid  
Resident evil, gran turismo, omega boost,  
Bloody roar, x-files, all over the world  
Come on  
Ridge racer  
Odd world  
Winning Eleven  
The game on the playstation  
**_

_**Reika and Kiro:  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.**_

Kiro:  
Tekken 3, metal gear solid  
Resident evil, gran turismo, omega boost,  
Bloody roar, x-files, all over the world  
Come on  
Both :

_**Ridge racer  
Odd world  
Winning Eleven  
The game on the playstation**_

P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  
P. L. A. Y. S. T. A. T. I. O. N.  


_**Reika:  
We're gonna play the game the playstation all day,  
With metal gear solid to tekken 3  
And from omega boost to resident evil  
Just play for the fun  
Cos we got it going on.  
Ridge racer  
Odd world  
Winning Eleven  
The game on the playstation **_

"Nice play guys, but now wits our turn, so prepare yourself for a little more heart!" RJ said as he took place behind the DJ desk.

Yugo walked up to sing the next song.

_Eiffel 65 :"King Of Lullaby"_

_**Yugo:**_

_**Dreams,  
Truth or Belief  
I see a man sleep on the street  
with golden clothes.**_

Oh Oh Oh  
I run standing still.  
I hear a Melody as it fades in a dream.

RJ: 

_**Oh Oh Oh  
You, King of Lullaby,  
A dream inside my mind.  
King of Nothing  
but you give a smile.  
You, king of Lullaby,  
the world is yours at night.  
King of Magic,  
but in the end,  
king of lullaby.**_

Yugo: 

_**Dreams,  
inside my dreams.  
I speak a language that  
I've never known before.  
Oh Oh Oh  
I can Float on air,  
as the sweet melody is opening the door. **_

_**RJ: **_

_**Oh Oh Oh  
You, King of Lullaby,  
A dream inside my mind.  
King of Nothing  
but you give a smile.  
You, king of Lullaby,  
the world is yours at night.  
King of Magic,  
but in the end,  
king of lullaby.**_

_**RJ and Yugo: **_

_**Oh Oh Oh  
You, King of Lullaby,  
A dream inside my mind.  
King of Nothing  
but you give a smile.  
You, king of Lullaby,  
the world is yours at night.  
King of Magic,  
but in the end,  
king of lullaby.**_

"Not bad guys but how about this!" Reika said as she pulled Ginro to her side, showed him the text and he noded as if he knew it by heart.

**Eiffel 65: "Crazy"**

_**Ginro: **_

_**I'm going Crazy**_

The colours I breathe.  
are the colours I need.  
The people I see  
are just people like me Yeah.  
Because the things that I see  
are not chosen by me  
The things that I see  
are the things on TV,  
coming back to me.

The Feelings I breathe  
are the Feelings I need.  
The lives that I live  
are the ones on the screen, yeah.  
Because the things that I see,  
are not chosen by me  
The things that I see  
are the things on TV,  
coming back to me.

Reika: 

_**I'm going crazy  
I am going Crazy  
Everybody's crazy  
Everyone's a little crazy.  
I'm going crazy  
I am going Crazy  
Everybody's crazy now.  
I'm going crazy  
I am going Crazy  
Everybody's crazy  
Everyone's a little crazy.  
I'm going crazy  
I am going Crazy  
Everybody's crazy now.**_

Ginro: 

_**The colours I breathe.  
are the colours I need.  
The people I see  
are just people like me Yeah.  
Because the things that I see  
are not chosen by me  
The things that I see  
are the things on TV,  
coming back to me.  
The Feelings I breathe  
are the Feelings I need.  
The lives that I live  
are the ones on the screen, yeah.  
Because the things that I see,  
are not chosen by me  
The things that I see  
are the things on TV,  
coming back to me.**_

I'm going crazy… 

"You guys are good but its nothing against this here, watch us!" I said to them. I spoke with My siblings and Brittany and her sisters and we decided to play that one track.

_**Liquido, Narcotic:**_

_**Alvin:**_

_**So you face it with a smile.  
There is no need to cry  
For a trifle's more than this.**_

Theodore: 

_**Will you still recall my name?  
And the month it all began  
Will you release me with a kiss?  
**_

_**Simon:  
Have I tried to draw the veil?  
If I have - how could I fail?  
Did I fear the consequence?**_

Boys: 

_**Dazed by careless words,  
Cosy in my mind.  
**_

_**All of them:  
I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go.**_

I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go. 

_**Brittany:  
Now you shaped that liquid wax  
Fit it out with crater cracks  
Sweet devotion, my delight.**_

Eleanor:

_**Oh, you're such a pretty one,  
And the naked thrills of flesh and skin  
Would tease me through the night.  
**_

_**Jeanette:  
Now I hate to leave you bare.  
If you need me I'll be there,  
Don't you ever let me down.**_

Girls: 

_**Dazed by careless words,  
Cosy in my mind.**_

All of them:

_**I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go.**_

I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go.  


_**Theodore and Eleanor:  
And I touched your face,  
Narcotic mind from lazed Mary-Jane.  
**_

_**Brittany and Alvin:  
And I called your name,  
Like an addicted to cocaine  
calls for the stuff he'd rather blame.  
**_

_**Simon and Jeanette:  
And I touched your face,  
Narcotic mind from lazed Mary-Jane.**_

All of them:

_**And I called your name,  
My cocaine...**_

I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go.

I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go.

I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go.

I don't mind,  
I think so,  
I will let you go.

I don't mind...

And so the Battle went on till late in the night, at the end, Munkstyle won with his Songs Destiny and Deep Unknown from Stratovarius.

Second were we with Eminem´s Without me and Liquido´s Narcotic.

Third Was Munkforce one with Blur´s Woohoo, and Eminem´s Lose yourself.

And fourth was Girlish Diamond with Indica´s Straight and Arrow and Nightwish´s Sleeping Sun.

Before I went to sleep, I again climbed on the roof, but this time I got accompanied by Brittany, we began to kiss and to sing us each other a lullaby, as Brittany then soon slept in, I brought her back inside, and both we went to bed to rest for the next day too come.


	3. Dreams of Old times

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 6 **

**Trapped in a Triangle**

**The third Chapter, enjoyed my fans! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3: Dreams of old times, the Moon circle, Children of a Prophecy.**

**Yugo´s pov:**

"No, no don´t go, please I beg you, Hugo, don´t go!" full of pain in my heart, I cried out for him, but he didn´t even turned around, all I could do was to look through the hole in the door, how my brother went with the guardians of our town, away to his sacrifice, he even wore an sacrifice tunica like my own.

I in my own sacrifice-tunica, tried to open the door by breaking it open, but it was a massive oak door, I was powerless against it.

"Noo, brother please, don´t go, its me, you have the wrong one, don't do this, I have to be sacrificed, not you, please Hugo!" I shouted but no one listened, is saw for a glimpse of time that Hugo turned and I saw tears in his eyes, his bright green eyes who looked at me, spoke of true love, and endless sorrow.

Again I tried to break the door with my shoulder, but it hurted like hell, but now I saw it, it wasn´t an accident , as Hugo said yesterday, as he suddenly fell right on my shoulder, he hurted me knowingly because he wanted me to be too weak to break the door open, so I won't be able to hold him off going away to my sacrifice, why did he do that, why did he wanted to die , I was the firstborn, I should die.

It was senseless, I was not able to break the door open.

"Everything just because of this damned ritual!" I shouted because I knew, I will never be able to see my brother again.

Yes this damned ritual which happened every hundred years, since Vassiara conquered this island, killing his own art, beside of one, Vascari, the true god of our Island, whit who he was in an eternal war, since thousands of years they fought against each other, until 600 years before, as Vassiara defeated Vascari in one of their fights, since that time he ruled with a reign of terror over our island, and the elders were the first to surrender, so that they now freely kill the new-borns of every royal family, every hundred years to have peace from Vassiara.

Our kingdom has this year the duty to sacrifice the children, that's why they took all the new-born children to us together with their parents, to sacrifice them one after another, for the Ritual of every 100 years.

On our Island, where magic wasn´t something unusual it was not very rare that blood-heritages could be shared from one family to another, so also as my Father, Shiron Oakfield, became the new husband of Princess Vinnysalia, by the will of the elders, his children with her became princes, but now that my father was a prince, we also became princes and princess, so also the duty to sacrifice the firstborn of the Royal pair, every 100 years, who was me, since I was born one minute before Hugo, my twin-brother and 3 hours before Aisha.

Even though father was forced to have another family with another woman than our mother, I never was angry about him, because I knew my father was a whole man, even though he did his duty towards the village, he never forgot us, every four weeks he was allowed to visit us, and whenever he came, he played days long with us.

Princess Vinnysalia was also not to blame, she had as much of will as her father and the elders let her, but she too knew, that her royal authority couldn´t erase an direct order from the elders, who are more the real kings over the Shotay-tay island, beside of the god of the island.

One day, Mother invited the Princess to us, to show her how we live, we were farmers so it never missed something, we children were strong and healthy and we couldn´t be any happier, with time Princess Vinnysalia has been invited even more often and as time passed it seemed to us as if she was family, which in regard of her own forced situation, actually was the case.

So she and my father became a royal pair, he became the new king over our part of the giant Shotay-tribe, and she gave birth to my half-brothers, prince Alvin, prince Simon and prince Theodore .

Seven Royal families are existent, mare, fuoco, natura, pietra, luce, vento and metallo, Princess Vinnysalia di mare Oceansoul is one of the two princesses of the Jungle clan, who lives near the Ocean, her family is the biggest and so the princes and princesses of the other families mostly marry inside of this family, so as it was with her Sister, the wise Princess Theresa, who married Acheron di fuoco Fireshine, prince of the fire-mountain, or like her brother, Subaru who married Princess Shiva di natura Flowerdream of the neighbourhood Jungle on the other side of the Island, who gave birth to Alvins cousins, Brittany and her sisters.

My own cousins Ryoga, Kiro and Ginro were the sons of my aunt Shukira, my fathers sister, who got married towards Prince Hephaestus di mettalo Metalpaw, prince of the old mines at the foot of the Shaotay Mountains,

I always was quite strong, no wonder I had the force of my father, while Hugo had the courage, Aisha had the wisdom.

It was nothing rare that these three treats were always being given to triplets, so it was also with Alvin and his brothers, as much as I saw.

Even though I cried the whole night and the next day , I never gonna forget the face my sister made as she busted through my door the next day, her face red, with blood , I was shocked, she grabbed my arm and ran outside with me, I had heard some noise earlier but now I saw what it was, as I though, Vassiara had seen the treason my brother made and his rage was incredible.

He came from high above the hurricane mountain right next to the fire mountain, down towards the Jungle and set it in flames, the villagers tried to fight it with their own magic, but the power of the giant Watukai was too big for us to bear, our home was destroyed, my Sister grabbed me and together we ran away from our village, we followed the path outside, were we met our Father, and Mother, they cried and took us in their arms and kissed us, I didn´t understood what happened, but before I knew I was on a ship , but not an ordinary ship, it was a ship which was knitted on ropes, which were in turn attached to a huge white Watukai, I recognized him as Vascari, I always asked myself what happened to him, but as I saw his black, burned wings I finally understood, Vascari was not himself anymore.

He though was still a mighty bird but his former force has been drained out, he was a shadow of his self, unable to fight Vassiara, or less to kill him, but he was here to help us, lived for 600 years in secret before Vassiara for this one day, to defeat him.

On the ship I saw hundreds of other chipmunk-children, so also my family, my cousins and their cousins, the whole new generation of the Shotay-tay Island has been on the ship, which they had called, the Freedom Arch.

We were the last to enter, and as we were in , the Arch began to raise in the air, I saw my parents standing on the cliff to the ocean, I saw them crying and I saw them winking but I knew, I would never see them again.

Beside of those scars and injuries on Vascari, he still could fly pretty well, but Vassiara must have recognized that we wanted to leave the island, because suddenly giant hurricanes appeared, lightning struck around us and the heaven looked like the rage of Vassiara himself had brought it up.

A giant shadow was to see, suddenly the ship shook violently, as Vassiara attacked us, Vascari was able to dodge his attacks, until suddenly I heard a scream, and from one moment to another, I saw one of the babies flying over the edge of the arch, it was Alvin, I ran after him as he flew over the ship , I almost got him as I slipped and fell, Alvin was picked up by the storm and I didn´t see him anymore, but Vascari must have seen him, he suddenly dived alongside the ship between the storm, as I saw Alvin whirling around picked up by many different storms, I looked up and I saw that Vascari was truly concentrated, he was calm, too calm, as if he knew something like this might happen, this was not an assumption of Command, but this must have been prepared a long time ago, maybe even before I was born, or maybe even while I grew up with my siblings.

Just before Alvin seemed to fell into the acid Ocean around our island, one of the many traps Vassiara had set, Vascari catched him, but was Alvin not unhurt by this, Vascari accidently picked him up by his right ear and put him back in the ship, a piece of Alvins ears unfortunately was ripped out , but he cried not a tear, I took him with me and we all descended towards the inside of the ship.

Fortunately we weren't the only adults on the ship, a few of the more older peoples of our village and of other folks where on the ship too, so also some other creatures.

It lasted only a bit before our flight calmed itself, I looked outside to see a bright blue Heaven, I saw the Sun, something which I only saw 3 times per year.

We all went on the ship deck, to see the giant dome under which our island lay, far behind us, in its inside the hurricane and the thunderstorm cause havoc.

"What do you think we are aiming for!" I asked Aisha.

"I`m not sure, all what father said to be prepared to leave the tribe with you!" My sister said.

"But why didn´t they spoke with me?" I asked, since I was the older sibling.

"They knew you would stop them!" Aisha said and I nodded, yes I was sure that I would have stopped them.

"Why did they do that in the first place, why the arch and why didn´t they came with us?" I asked a bit louder.

"Because it was only place for the children, and we had to be prepared and ready, before Vascari had found out on how to escape from the Island, its said that in order for him to fly away from the island, one person of an incredible magical force, has to unite with the Life-Crystal, in order to hold the balance!" Aisha said to me.

"Who was it, who sacrificed himself for us?" I asked, but I had such an intention who it was.

"Princess Vinnysalia, she willingly sacrificed her own life to save us all, same as Hugo did, it all was his plan!" Aisha said and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Why did he, he knew it was my duty to be sacrificed!" I siad to her.

"I ´m sure he knew, but I think he couldn´t bear the thought that you sacrifice yourself for nothing, only that in hundred years another children has to be sacrificed, so in order to save you all, he planned this complot, I also just got to know the plan, a few hours before Hugo went with the guards to the sacrifice, I still don´t understand anything but I knew he wouldn´t have done that if he wasn´t sure for us to be able to escape, whatever he did in his life, Hugo is a hero!" aisha said and I nodded.

"I know, he always was, I just wish I had known, I am sure we could have found another way!" I siad as we all got on the ship deck.

"Unfortunately ,was there no other way dear Yugo Oakshield, at least not after Princess Theresa heard her sister spoke a prophecy, something which happened only rarely with her, she entered a state of trance in which she began to speak in a different voice, as if a voice from deep within her spoke!" Vascari said to me, while he still flew over the ocean with the arch.

"Which Prophecy?" I asked curious.

"A Prophecy about all of the royal first born children, and about you, for this use we had to defend you and the others from dying through Vassiaras will.

As Princess Vinnysalia spoke the prophecy a year before your birth, we began to prepare the arch, unfortunately told a spy of Vassiara him about the prophecy, and so he began to make his own plan, he ordered that the children shall be brought to one place, in your Jungle, so he was able to overview the whole preparations, then as you were born in the Night of a full moon at midnight he knew he had the first Moonchild, but in the prophecy has been spoken of Moonchildren, and since the first borns always have the strongest force then they grow up, he knew exactly when they were born.

Then came the night where all of the royal Babies have been born, and as a wonder did all the royal pairs gave birth to their first-born child, in the same hour to midnight as the Full Moon reached the highest point on the sky, same as you were born, but three years earlier, the mysterious bond of this event showed itself on the right paw of them, a so called Moon-circle, made of silver, it was only visible when the children are on or near the island!" Vascari said and I looked at Alvins paw, the said circle was only a faint glimmering anymore, but the circle was also visible in his fur, the circle was of a darker shade then the rest of his fur.

"So that means, I too… ?" I asked.

"Yes, you too has such a Moon circle, in the prophecy it´s been spoken of a hero who appears alongside of the Moonchildren, and together with Courage, Force and Wisdom, he will fight the false god with a weapon stronger than a sword.

So much has been told, it was also told that the Moon-children will ´return to the Island´, and to ´return´ you first have to go away not?" Vascari said, still looking straight ahead.

"That makes sense, but why do we all have to go away, wouldn´t be easier to simply hide them until they are old enough?" I asked, but Vascari shacked his head in no.

"Sigh , I think I simply tell you the Prophecy , since you are knee-deep inside of it:

When the Moon, ends it´s run after a Hundred years, the Moonchildren will return to our world, to overthrow the one who unrightfully sits on the throne, to overthrow the false god.

A Hero will come, and together with Courage, Force and Wisdom he will draw a weapon , stronger than every sword, together with the ones following him, he will find the lost stones to revive the great white one and on wings of light he will descent to fight and to defeat the false god in unity with the folk, but in the end only the sacrifice of the Light can defeat the Darkness, and bring peace to our world.

On wings of Metal they will come and in the eye of the storm they will fly, to arrive where their destiny lays.

This was the Prophecy, Princess Vinnysalia spoke a year before your birth.

The spy only heard the first part f the prophecy before we recognized him and him running to his master, out of this Vassiara knew that the coming, royal firstborn children have been meant, and he knew that we would try to bring them away, that's why he created the acid around the Island, with help of the earth-fire and the heavens-rock" Vascari said and I nodded.

"I think I understand now, so Hugo found out about the prophecy and told you his plan, of playing the diversion for Vassiara, while you bring me and all the other children away, and in order to cover up that you know exactly who´s children it were.

You simply said loud enough for the spies to hear, that you would save all the children, you build the arch, and Vassiara was sure about it, that you would use the way over the ocean, through his hurricanes, the Acid and the hurricanes, shall have prevented us from even trying to get away, and so he was sure that the prophecy was never to be able to fulfil , and that he had to have no fear of us vanishing from the island, but he logically didn´t knew you were still alive, he thought that he killed you, once and for all that time 50 years ago, but you never died, you were injured but not dead, and that was his mistake, because now the worst possible scenario has been happened for him, we managed to vanish!" I said with a sad smile, I looked out of the direction were we came.

I felt still the paw of my parents as they caressed my head.

"I don´t think it will be possible for my parents to ever see me again!" I asked and he shook his head in no.

"Unfortunately, not, since you need to be hundred years away from the island, fortunately lies our Island, our world in a whole other timeline , than the rest of the world outside, 1 year here is 10 years on our Island, so 10 years here, are hundred years on our Island!" Vascari said.

"So we have to wait ten years here in the world outside, while on Shotay-tay hundred years are passing!"

"Exactly, but to be sure will I separate you, I don´t know if Vassiara will not find a possibility to search for you, without leaving the island, as long as the possibility to fulfil the prophecy lives, he will try to make the Prophecy impossible, I have to separate you, for your own safety, but I am sure, the Prophecy will bring you all together and back on the island as it was foretold!" Vascari said as we saw land, still far away but it was definitely the land of the outside.

"Soon we have to go different ways my poor little Children!" Vascari said as the land came closer.

"What will you do now?" I asked.

"I will return to the island, I have to save Princess Vinnysalia, before her whole life force is getting sucked out of her, and I have to defend the rest of the folk against Vassiaras wrath, but no fear, after ten years, we will see each other again, maybe the island will change much, but be sure that we will await you, and that we will help you as best as we can, for you to save our world!" Vascari said, as we saw how we reached the land.

"So my little chipmunks, I will now separate you!" Vascari said as all the other chipmunk as were brought in the near forest, were we found other chipmunks, surprisingly of our race, Vascari explained that before Vassiara ruled, the chipmunk families often visited their family members who lived outside, since our race lived and was protected by the mighty white Watukai birds, they were allowed to travel where they wanted, most of our race stayed on the island, but some others leaved the island to ground their own tribes and also to expand our race over the whole world, but the island stays as our place of origin, where our all roots lay.

"Some of you will stay here near the forest, that will be Prince Alvin and his brothers, we have to find a place for them!" Vascari said .

"Uhm excuse me, but what are you doing here , mighty Watukai!" we turned as the voice of an elder Chipette was audible behind us.

"Hello nice to meet you, uhmm these children are survivors of the Island Shotay-tay, and we search a new home for these new-borns, you don´t know by any chance , where we might could bring them under!" Vascari asked as he looked down at the chipette.

"Oh my, the poor one is injured!" the Chipette shouted as she saw Alvin´s bleeding right ear.

"Here, press this on it, oh my what a beautiful boy, the mother must be very proud of him, are these his siblings, ohh no they are so cute!" The Elder chipette said.

"These are Prince Alvin, Prince Simon and Prince Theodore, the sons of Princess Vinnysalia di mare Oceansoul, and we search for a new home for them , until they are old enough to live on their own!" Vascari said.

"If, if you have nothing against, I think my husband and I would be glad to have three sons, you must know, unfortunately I am unable to give birth to children, but we always wished for children!" the chipette said.

"But where my manners are, my name is Clarissa, Clarissa Warmheart, ah, and here comes my Husband Mark Warmheart!" Clarissa said as she kissed her Husband, who came alongside of some other new parents for which we had chosen the children.

"What is going on Honey?" Mark asked.

"They search a home for these three little babies!" Clarissa said as she held Alvin in her arm, she cradled the little boy who giggled happily.

"And I said we may could take them in, logically only if you allow!" She said looking at her Husband.

"Honey, you tried so often and so long to become children on your own, and now that you have the possibility to raise three fine sons, you come and ask me, girl of course I have nothing against, it would be the cruellest of me, to deny you your own mother luck!" Mark said as he looked with love at his wife, he took Alvin in his arms and cradled him.

" Oh my he is strong, this one is a very healthy and energetic one!" Mark said as Alvin cling on one of his fingers.

"And this one has very smart eyes, he look so curious, like someone who wants to get to know everything about the world.

And this one, looks very friendly he seems to be happy, simply happy!" Clarissa said and we smiled.

"I guess then it´s decided, I allow you to take them with you, but you have to treat them as if they were your born sons, okay, protect them, when they are older , they have a very important role to play!" Vascari said and I knew it was time to go.

"We will, oh you mighty Watukai, we will protect them as long as we can!" Both of them said with the babies in their arm.

"Goodbye my three little princes, have nice dreams and please forget about your destiny, until the time has come to reunite and to follow where your destiny lies!" Vascari whispered as he kissed the heads of each fast asleep baby –chipmunk.

"Do you really have to go, why don´t you come for an tea or an archon soup!" Clarissa asked.

"I´m sorry, as much as I would prefer your hospitality, I still have to search for other homes, for the rest of the babies and for those two here!" Vascari said as he raised back up in the air, letting the ship float.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, and he only shook his head.

"You will see!" And so we flew towards another land, which I later recognized as Australia, where we found a home for Brittany and her sisters as well as Taya and her sisters, the three only children, found their home somewhere in the Europe by some of the older pairs, who promised to look out for them, Marc , Esmeralda and Mira.

The last ones where Ryoga´s and mine family.

"So we have to bring you as far away of the others as possible, I think the Asia will be good enough, alright for the last time be careful we are lifting up!" Vascari said as the Arch began to raise in the air.

It was a long lasting travel and I didn´t knew of how Vascari couldn´t be exhausted by all of this.

Soon we were in a forest near a giant town, which I later knew as Hokkaido.

"Alright, from now on you are secure as long as it will last, I don´t know how it will come, but I know that we will meet again, in ten years, so was it been foretold, I hope we will be able to free the island then, in the time I will do my best to save the folk of Shotay-tay from the wrath of Vassiara, be careful and always remember, wherever you are, our hearts are with you, generations of lost children and chipmunks are with you, the fate of our world depends on your shoulders!" Vascari said as he winked us before he flew away from Hokkaido, back to the island.

"I never thought I ever would see a real Watukai!" My new dad said.

"Yeah and such a Beautiful one!" Mom said before we all went in, my brothers lived by Dads brother, so we again were cousins, well I hope our live will become better now, that was all I could hope for.

"Wherever darkness rules, a light will shine through the black of evil, to remind us, that the hope is never lost!" I spoke the words my father said me before I vanished forever.

"That's a beautiful speech, from where do you have it!" suddenly a voice said to me.

"It´s from my dad, he thought me to fight as long as there is something or someone, who is worth to keep going on, no matter what!" I siad as I turned towards Sayari´s bed, she looked with love at me.

"You were quiet uncomfortable, I thought I have to wake you up, my love!" she said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Shall I help you to sleep in?" She asked as she stood before my bed, I nodded and she crawled under the Blanket, right next to me.

"It´s snuggling warm in here, but do you know what makes you even more warmer?" She teased, I laughed but shook my head in no.

"When you snuggle up to me, very tightly!" She said, kissing my nose and snuggling in my chest, I wrapped my arms around her to hold her tight, in that night , Ten years ago, I promised I wont let anyone taking something precious to me, I almost once loosed her, after Shinosuke betrayed us.

"I won´t let you die Sayari, never again someone will take something from me unrightfully, I will fight them, even if I have to fight against a god!" I said to her and she looked in my eyes.

"I know, and I will never leave you!" She said while kissing me passionately.

I hugged her tight, and I looked behind her, she had no idea how dear these words where to me.

"I will avenge you Hugo!" I whispered before burring my head in Sayaris hair weaping softly.


	4. Bad Awakening, Old scars, Interview

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 6 **

**Trapped in a Triangle**

**Welcome to the next chapter of AATC 6, hope you still enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: Bad Awakening, old scars, the date has been sat, Interview.**

Yugo´s pov:

I woke up, sweat-bathed, I don´t know how long I was in the dream, but I hoped to not have that dream again, it was more like a long hidden memory which broke back to the surface.

A Memory, which I sealed into the deepest of my soul, with a lock on it, only because of that, I was able live an almost normal life, like I promised to my mother.

I promised to my Father to keep looking after Aisha, but she always was stubborn, I still remember the fight we had , the day before she ran away into the big world, I searched three days for her, the whole damn forest I ran off, but in the end I could not find her, sure I was of cause very happy to see her again, but I still was kind of shocked, I just once got a note from her, telling me in a letter that she was alright and that she had found new friends.

Even though I still was a bit angry, I was glad that she made friends, of course I knew she was really careful by picking her friends, she always was even the three years at the island, she practically had only one friend, Marlene di Abro, the neighbours daughters.

Being all alone was never an option for me, not in the past , not in the present, and not in the future either, that was one of the reasons why I decided to go live with my cousins, Mom and Dad, well of course I mean, Marinus and Marcy Heavenfield, had already said that the time had come for me to live my own life, so I packed my things, I told me, when I wasn´t able to prevent my sister from escaping my care and my responsibility, I at least could care and look over RJ and his brothers, in the end we became an inseparable family.

Years passed as I got a letter on a post card from one of the few Shotay-birds, races of birds who wandered, long before my time, out to explore new land, in the years before Vassiaras Betrayal.

The post card was from Marinus, he told me that Mom died on an sickness , while they lived in the town, I was angry at him, I had told them to stay in the Forest for their own sake, because I knew the Town wasn´t something for a nature fan as we are, but did they listen to me, no way, of course they waved it off, and two years after that was Marcy dead, by poisoning her lungs on the smog in the town.

After Johansson and Juliette Sunmelody, leaved us too, for us to live on our own, as it was normal for Chipmunks, at least out here in the Forest, we were on our own, we struggled to survive but we still managed to get a good living, well at least until that faithfull day, in the winter as we moved out of the forest to go into the town.

Months earlier, we travelled with Johansson and Juliette towards Hokkaido after the humans started to cut the trees of to build something new in the same place, they catched the Animals, us too, to let them free into an Natural forest park, at least we were secure from humans without any experience in the woods.

Three months we lived there before the two of them deciddd that we had to go, I never really understood the Chipmunks out here, while on our Island, the family stay´s together all their life long, here on the outer world they moved out on a certain age, I was 7 years old as they asked us to move out, RJ and his brothers however were only 4 years old, so it came in my mind that all the others too seemed to have moved out by now.

And now, look at us, in one Month they are 10 and I am 13, exactly 10 years after we moved from the island to the outer world, unfortunately does that mean, that on the island Hundred years have passed, I was sure that I won´t be able to see my parents never again.

I am afraid, afraid of the fated day, I don´t know how it will come, I don´t know were we will be, when the Prophecy calls out for us, I just hope that we will survive, even though I am curious about what will happen when we are on the island.

I looked at my paw, where the Sign of the island, the Mooncircle, began to appear, it was more and more visible, it was like an Old scar which I never can forget, it cost me my family and my home, and it cost the life of my dear little brother.

"I guess the time soon has come, brother, this time I won´t let my beloved die, I promise to you!"

"And I will help you!" A voice said behind me, as I felt the soft Paw of my Little sister on my shoulder.

"Aisha you shouldn´t be in here, it is the men's room here, you girls have your own room!" I whispered to her but took her in my arms, her head on my shoulder, it was a gesture I never was able to forget, it was usual gesture to protect her from every harm, as I always did as she was still little.

I heard her soft crying, and felt how her tears soaked my coat.

"Ten years, it´s ten years since he was gone, but it feels like yesterday, I cannot forget it Brother!" She cried, I felt how my paw became a fist.

"If only I were stronger that time, I may have been able to save him!" I siad as she looked at me, she put her hands around my face.

"Whatever had happened , he did it for us all, he gave us time to prepare us for what will come at the fated day, whatever faith has decided, we have to take it as it comes, it is our foretold destiny to return to the island, there is nothing what we can do, you know that Princess Vinnysalia´s prophecy was true, or else not even Vascari would have helped us, instead of trying to defeat Vassiara, you still know what he gave you, before he flew back to the island?" Aisha asked.

"How would I ever forget that?" I siad as I released the present of Vascari, with his magical force he sealed one of his wife´s feathers in my arm, who petrified and became harder than steel, and sharper as a sword.

"Avare, Waitukaya!" I said as red magical dust floated from my arm, and the Mooncircle burned in a bright red, illuminating our faces, before a ruby red stone-feather lied in my hand, it was light as a real feather, but as said, harder than steel and sharper as a sword or a razorblade, this only happens when the feather leaves the body of a Waitukai, the Waitukaya, the feathers of a Waitukai, the female Watukai , are what comes to the closest, to the mythical material Mithril.

"Still so beautiful, as from ten years ago!" Aisha said in awe.

"Soon we will have to go back, that's what I am afraid of the most, I never again want to lose someone, especially not you, my family and friends and of course Sayari!" I siad to her and she nuzzled my coat.

"You and I, we won´t lose anyone anymore , I promise!" She said as she nuzzled one last time my coat, gave me a kiss on the cheek and leaved the room, she closed the door and I was alone.

"No, correction, I am not alone anymore!" I siad to myself as I listened to the soft snoring of my brothers and friends, I felt that the girl, I gave my heart to slept a few centimetres , separated by a wall, right next to me.

"I promise to you Sayari, I won´t let you down, I will always be there for you, and I will always come to save you!" I siad my hands on the wall, where I knew did she sleep on the other side.

"I never , let you down, I promise right here, right now, I won´t let you down!" I sang as I felt how another sign brighten up, this time on my left paw, it was the sign which made her mine, my soul mate for eternity.

"Good Night, Sleep tight young Princess!" I said as I went back to sleep.

Alvin´s pov:

**Sunday, 20****th**** March 2017, 14:00 pm:**

"In a Month and not a day longer!" Brittany said to me, to my own annoyance.

"Aright but we still have to find a location for!" I siad to her.

"Well I have one!" Ginro said and all eyes were on him.

"And where?" that was the question.

"In Hokkaido, better said in Sapporo, there will be soon the Hanami festival in the Nakajima park, on the 20th April , we could marry that time, while enjoying the Cherry Blossoms, to my taste that would be the ideal location to celebrate such an important day!" He said while Sakura laid her paw in his looking lovely at him.

"Hmm why not, I think it's a perfect idea, under the Cherry trees, by sunshine, in a romantically atmosphere, and later we could visit the rest of the festival and the Onsen if we want, how would that be!" RJ said.

"It would be dreamy!" Taya and the girls said.

"Well it would definitely be better than marrying in a sticky room, full of people you see maybe one time in the year, you must know, Moms parents don´t really were happy as she tried to become a Rockstar before she met us, so they only come when we ask them, for example on thanksgiving or on Christmas, maybe on her birthday if they don´t have to work, working is everything for them, you still remember their Marriage with Sergio, they were come after we had to five times asking them!" Mia said, as she spoke from her guardian, mom and sister, Hayley Simons.

Most of the S.O.E. girls, were found by her as she was 18, now 10 years later, she (28) and Mr Sergio Cortez (31), the legal guardian of the Moldavia sonor, were a pair and married since 3 years, they currently were still on their holyday, together with Jeniffer and JD, on a ship but promised to come back this month.

Since that day, the S.O.E. gang and the Moldavia Sonor, were step-siblings but they came along perfectly.

"Yeah and when dad once called his family, we had the house full, of family and friends, in fact so full we had to make barbecue in the garden, I swear, grilled vegetables tastes awesome!" Esmeralda said as she nuzzled Marc.

"And you Marc, what did your family do!" Reika asked him.

"Well we lived in the town, since grandma and grandpa moved from the forest there, they lived behind a restaurant and we held ourselves alive with the rests, the cooks held us for straying cats and so we sometimes ate very good, logically no meat or fish, I swear, vegetarian cat food isn´t that bad, I mean, you cannot live a whole live by only eating Nuts and Toast waffles, or other sweets, to be honest, I really ask myself , how you guys managed to not die on the coffein, you once drank!" Marc asked me and my Brother.

"No clue, but I swore to myself, to never drink a whole latte macchiato again!" I siad, logically we had time enough, to actually speak about the past, how we got to know our guardians, yes, one can say we all were kind off a big family, so we do also spoke about our fails and our successes, as here , the thing with Ian and his three latte Macchiato.

It was a shock, when we meet RJ and the others the first time, to that time we were the only four real Munk-bands, and as we heard about the movie ideas they had made, we were fire and flames, logically was the first Movie in our eyes a full success, even the second, the sequel who came a week earlier in the theatres, and today we had an interview about it, for MTV, this will be awesome.

"Guys, are you ready, the taxi is there!" We heard Claire shouting, Clarissa, Dave and Claire´s daughter, sat in the same room listening to music, she was 6 years old by now, she was born during the 2 years of break after finishing the first and 4 years during the making-of off the Second Movie.

I jumped on her shoulder, as she read a magazine.

"What is it Alvin!" She said to me, to her I was like a big brother.

"Taxi´s there, time to go!" I said and she nodded, she put her Ipod away and stood up, opening the door.

"Coming Dad!" She said as we all rushed out of her room, The girls had helped to decorate it, so you know, much pink, green and purple.

"There you are Kids, c´mon, get in, we have 45 minutes until the Interview begins!" Dave said.

"Relax, Dave, we will make that in no time!" I said to him, he was always so stressed.

"I take you by the word Alvin!" he said

In the end we were there in 28 minutes and still had plenty of time to prepare, the girls went away to put on new clothes and make up, while we changed in our own wardrobe, means tuxedos and stuff.

Later at the MTV Studio:

"It´s Sunday 20th March 2017, 15:00 pm, here on MTV, welcome to MTV Masters, today we have some special guest, tiny but watch out, here are The Munkettes, The Munkstyle Gang, The Moldavia Sonor and Seed of Emotion, a Big applause, please!" Maya Sheen, moderator of MTV masters said, as the few people in the room went wild.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" We asked as we too cheered.

"Well how are you Guys doing, Alvin, that what we all want to know, it´s now a week ago after your newest Anime Movie came out, Welcome to Japan 2: Battles with Obstacles.

Tell us how are your feeling about the end of the Movie filming days and how was your life during the Making of the Movie?" Maya asked us as we sat us all on the table.

"Well, I guess for the beginning we could say, we were all quiet nervous because we knew, how good the first movie has been visited, and we saw many good critics and well this gave us the idea for the second movie, but we had to do something far more crazier , I think we can say we have made it, what are you saying guys?" I asked in the round as all the people cheered.

"4 Million Dollars in the first Five Days, and at the end of the week it were 14 Million Dollars, I can´t say anything but the movie was for sure a real success!"Maya said," How are you guys feeling about it?" She held the micro to Kiro.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that we were really nervous at the premier, we hadn´t any idea of how much the impact would be on the visitors, but after they cheered as the movie was over we were really happy, it just told us that the craziest ideas are still the best!" Kiro said getting nods from us.

"Well the two movies can speak for themselves, what exactly, was the idea before the first movie, I mean as much as we know was the whole thing , beside of the lot planned by your family, RJ, was there a greater plan!" Maya asked RJ.

"Well, yeah, on the first day as we evolved the idea and the concept of the plot together with our friends, the other four Bands, we weren´t really sure about what to do, we knew that the People would definitely search for something crazy, when hearing about Alvin and his Family mixing in with us.

Japan knew what to expect when they heard that we made the movie, because we earlier also created an Anime Show, when we showed them a bit of our daily life, and spiced it up with crazy stunts , and humour, and yeah it was an crazy time these days, and as e w finnaly got the plot we needed to see how to do it, so we did a casting for Chipmunks in which we searched for suitable side characters, and I think that we made a good choice, we had cool people who worked with us.

The mangaka who helped us with drawing the scenes before the animators practically brought the different scenes to live, we looked first the whole Movie with the Subtitles of the spoken text, and yes we were quite pleased after wards, it were only a few scenes to change, to add or to completely cut out, but we always did them with a good reason.

What we didn´t wanted to do, was to create too extreme violence in the movie, I think beside of the actual fight with the bad side at the highlight of the movie or the shooting at the middle, were only a few soft/violent scenes in the movie, in the second film we did it too, but since the film do would have become too violent we made the first few scenes more like an actual diary about the different thing which happened, before the actual movie really started!" RJ said.

"Aha well that are some good things you did, tell me, you once said in an interview after the first movie , that some of the aspects of the movie were true others false, can you tell us which one were true and which one not!" Maya asked.

"Well of course first off were all the science fiction and spy movie scenes completely inventions, I mean there is no such a thing than the CPD, other were Jevhen and Chelsea, they are of course not our brothers and sisters, no they are our cousins, what else, ah yeah the whole Town, all those tunnels and streets over the town are too just fiction.

What true is, is the love scenes between the different munks, like Marc and Esmeralda , who truly got to know each other during the movie, after the scene when they were in the Auditorium of the Golden Palace hotel singing together, they began to date and are now a pair since six years.

Well then of course , our ages, beside of Yugo, Aisha, Kim , Charlene and Neil as well as Mason, are we all the same age of ten years in a Month, it was quite amusing as we found out that we all were bron on the same day, Yugo, Aisha and Charlene are three years older than we are, while Kim is two, Neil one and Mason only six months, older than we are!" Ginro said.

"So now to you two, Alvin and Brittany, it was about the Lost child in the Movie, what exactly was true and what was false that time?" maya asked.

"Well first of course was I not pregnant, that was only acting, and well we wanted to create a scene were the people get to know the reason because of why Alvin was so determined to stop Sanaki in both movies, not only because she have kidnapped me, or shot Sayari, or in the end her cooperation with the terrorists, as they would have enslaved Hokkaido, but also because of the attack at the Secure Ground and the Military Base, because of the lives which had been lost, we wanted to create a reason by every single munk of why to being full of rage against them and full of the need for revenge, the scene shall describe, same in the first Movie, the slowly evolving need to hate a certain chipette because one stone she threw, in order to create an avalanche of pain and darkness!" Brittany explained.

"This is a deep sense behind I guess, well you said in the interview that the film was more about family, about life, love never giving in and on holding and about fighting for what is right and what is worth Fighting for, am I right?" Maya asked.

"Yes that was the major though behind the two movies, we wanted to create a story in which those aspects were fully lived, in which one has to defend what he love and to fight for what is right in order to prevent greater evil, it was kind of the typical Hero story but this time the heroes were tiny compared to their villain, in both movies, one time a giant Army of crime Munks against a small agency of crime fighters, and in the second movies, a tiny group of Munk and human in order to fight as freedom fighter for the safety of millions of Humans and a whole island from being enslaved by giant Robo-Mecha´s, and to saving the world off a Nuclear war, it was like the movie G-Force with a much more complex plot!" Reika said.

"What exactly gave you an idea, to make a movie as bands anyways!" Maya asked us again.

"Nightwish´s Imaginearum and Black Veil Brides´ Legion of the Black, not?" RJ said.

"Yeah definitely and well as said, G-Force and Spy kids too!" Reika nodded.

"Alright I see our time is soon over again, a last question before we say good bye.

Will maybe soon a new Movie come to us, and what are your plans for the later years!"

"Well it will definitely come another Movie, this time an Island movie, where we kinda spice up what the Sevilles have encountered at their short shipwrecked island trip, but we still have to create a new plot!" Rj Siad.

"As for the next few years, well we of course will bring out new CD´s, and do some new Life shows, and well who knows maybe we will have also soon children!" He said looking at Taya who looked with love in his eyes, she whispered something in his ears and we saw how he got from a normal over to a shocked, unbelievingly and then impossibly happy face.

"Really, oh thank you my beloved Taya!" he shouted as he kissed her without a care in the world.

"Haha, okay, I think I got to correct myself, we will very soon have children!" he said to Maya taking us all off guard.

"So that means you…?" Maya too was buff, as Taya nodded.

"Yes, I´m Pregnant!" She said and soon she was in a bearhug of us all.

"Well then Congratulation, sigh I guess our time is over, it was a really good time with you, and I hope we might soon see your little children!" Maya said and so the Interview was over.

"Way to go Bro!" Yugo said as he fist bumped RJ.

"And I always thought, I was the one most likely to be the first with children!" He joked.

"Well yeah, you can´t have everything every time Yugo!" RJ laughed, while Dave was still shocked from the revealing.

"Gosh and just as I gave Alvin a talk about not doing those things with Brittany, another pair is pregnant!" He said, well more loudly mumbled.

"Relax Dave, Taya said she was pregnant a week before we came to you, so you are not responsible at all!" RJ said.

"That might be true, but I ask myself what JD and Jeniffer will say, when they are coming back tomorrow!" Dave said.

"Wait what, they are coming tomorrow!" RJ asked as Dave looked confused at us.

"Yeah didn´t I told you so?"

"No!" We said in unison.

"Guess I forgot that then!" he said as the driver arrived home.

"Alright guys I will now go to sleep I am a bit tired, I still have the business dinner with Claire, Ian and the head of Dream-Dance production , later that evening, you know Toby and Julie will come at 18:00, and that you guys still have to go to your curses so don´t stay up too late okay!" Dave said to us and looked at RJ, who nodded.

"No problem Dave we will make it!" He said as dave vanished upstairs.

"Hey guys , I saw the interview, congratulation Taya , I hope your baby will as sweet as you are!" Clarissa said as she shouted from above, we all went upstairs to her room.

"Thank you, I wish too!" Taya said as she held her stomach while RJ took her in his arm.

"And when it is your turn Brittany!" She asked Us both, while Brittany pointed at herself.

"Eh, why now me?" She asked confused.

"Well I always thought that you and Alvin would be the first of you all!" Clarissa said getting nods from all the other, I looked at Brittany and smirked.

"Well who knows, maybe we get one soon!" I said mischievous, while Brittany gasped.

"You can´t be real, all the pain I will be in!" She said loudly.

"Birth pains are love pains!" I said to her while she hit my shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you don´t have to bear the pain!" She said angrily.

"Only my hand will be broke when you grip it!" I said and I saw all the boys nodding.

"Okay, okay maybe that but is nothing compared to the pain I will be in!" Brittany smirked .

"With a broken hand I won´t be able to either hold my baby nor to play guitar in a long time!" I countered.

So it went on till the evening, we began to discuss the pro and contras of a birth and of being Pregnant, but in the end we were so tired we simply fell asleep on Carissa's bed.

Well we still had one month to prepare for the big day, hope it will be the best day of our life.


End file.
